Memelectronic devices, including memristors, memcapacitors and meminductors, are electrical devices that normally work at the nanometer scale. A memelectronic device often exhibits an ability to change its device state, such as resistance, capacitance or inductance, as electrical voltage or current is applied to it. However, once the voltage or current is discontinued, the material maintains or “remembers” the device state change. When a voltage or current is reapplied to the material, the device state may change further from state in which it has been to that point.